


throughout the years

by allydog31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Flashbacks, Gay, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Relationships, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes Big Bang, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shorts, Slash, Sleep, Spooning, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky Week, Teenagers, Toddlers, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydog31/pseuds/allydog31
Summary: little snippets of steve and bucky from when they were kids to the winter soldier- loosely inspired by tumblr posts, pretty fluffy





	1. Playground fun

The sun scorched the grass on the playground but it had almost no effect on the kids running about. Behind the tree on the far side of the playground a skinny blonde boy, whilst reading sensed something moving to his left. Looking over he saw three boys, the middle one was tall and beefy with a red face- Arnold Smith. Smith was also holding his lunch. He didn’t know the other boys but the one on the right was grinning and the other had a rather constipated expression.

‘Do you want it back Rogers?’

 ‘Yes please’

‘Get it then punk’

To his sidekicks amusement the bully launched the paper bag over the blonde boy and straight into the rubbish bin. He watched eagerly as the bag disappeared over the rim of the steel can before feeling a small pang of guilt, the small guy was tearing up. His guilt quickly turned to anger as ‘the big book on big animals’ slammed into his shoulder once and then twice again. ‘oww! Stop it!’ Managing to dodge the next book assault he reached out his arms and pushed his attacker. Steve Rogers was even lighter than he looked and was sprawled on the grass, his book at his feet.

‘Wimp’ turning around he expected his friends to be awed by his mini fight but instead they looked amused. Especially the one on his right whose lips were squished together trying to contain a laugh. ‘Shut up Bucky’

‘I didn’t even say anything yet’

‘Let’s go’

‘Aren’t you gonna make Rogers eat his trash food?’ Bucky remarked laughing.

‘I want to go’ the ache in his shoulders was throbbing now.

‘Imma stay’

Grabbing his left sided friend he marched out declaring Bucky officially out of the group.

‘You wanna share my lunch?’

‘No’ the blonde boy was still a little teary and his eyebrows seemed to almost touch.

After a series of apologies and a couple of jokes the dark haired boy finally got him to try the crushed potato crisps he had taken from his pocket.

‘They’re so salty’

‘I know, its good right’

Steve smiled, he remembered asking his mother to buy them yesterday but she had gently refused, saying they were outrageously expensive and so Steve had brought his buttered slice of bread in his paper bag. He hadn’t even got to eat it.  He looked at Bucky his supposedly new friend. To Steve’s surprise Bucky was going through his book reading the page on winter wolves and arctic bunnies.

They walked out of school together that day as well as every day after that. Except for the days that Steve was sick. On those days Bucky ran out of school and straight to his friend’s house. 


	2. to the zoo and onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is poor, Bucky is not?? He is a badass though. Don't personally think this was my best so if you don't particulary like it, the next chapter gets better. Hopefully.

It took four years but finally in fourth grade Steve and Bucky were in the same class. Steve had insisted on sitting at the front and Bucky had announced that they were to sit at the back. So they had found compromise and sat in the middle. It hadn’t made much difference as on the fourth day Mrs Clark had decided that the two couldn’t sit together; she was done with the whispering, the banging, the notes and most of all, the snickering. She demanded that Bucky was to sit at the very front and Steve was to sit at the very back. Steve had slouched and quietly dragged himself to sit at the back next to Amanda. He felt a little amused and sheepish as he had overheard Bucky confessing his crush on Amanda a few days back. Whilst Steve had gone quietly, Bucky had protested, first with words and then with noise as he dragged his bag to his spot making sure to hit every table leg on the way. Once he was at his table he slammed the ‘History of America’ onto the wooden table and with one swift move flipped the entire desk.   
‘Out of my class! And stay there!’ Snickering.  
Looking behind she saw Steve, lips and face scrunched in an all too familiar expression.   
‘You too Rogers’  
Sauntering out Steve saw Bucky at the far end of the corridor beckoning him to follow. Trying his best to look serious Steve shook his head, beckoning Bucky to come back. Bucky did, tip toeing back with an expression of extreme stupidity, his eyes rolling up and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. This made Steve laugh and the next thing he knew the door to the class was slammed shut.   
‘You should start behaving Bucky, excursions in a week and you won’t be able to go if you keep pissing her off ’   
‘Eh, don’t wanna go to the zoo anyways, it’ll smell so bad’  
‘It’ll smell so bad you think you’re at home’  
‘Oh shut up, why spend so much time at my house if it smells bad huh?’  
‘I know you want to go’  
‘I’ll go if you go’  
‘I told ya, Ma can’t afford it’   
‘I’ll pay for you’  
‘Nah’  
Steve had a way of looking sad that usually melted Bucky but this time Bucky was annoyed. The proud punk wouldn’t accept his money, he wasn’t even poor and it wasn’t going to be any fun without his best friend. The other guys were good for trespassing and jumping off things but they couldn’t tell the difference between a swan and a flamingo. Looking at a forlorn Steve in his faded clothes and scuffed shoes Bucky got an idea.  
‘Let’s ask for money’  
‘No one’s gonna lend us 25 pounds let alone give it to us’  
‘they’ll give us quarters though, do the maths, if we ask a million people for a quarter or a penny we’re bound to get enough’  
‘C’mon, what’s sadder than homeless kids?’  
‘Real homeless kids’  
‘Whatever left overs we can give it to them, yea? And I’ll ask Michael if we can use his dog.’  
‘My god Bucky’  
The end of school rolled around and they went to Steve’s house, putting on his oldest clothes and most ragged jackets. It was the middle of winter but none of Steve’s shoes fit Bucky and his own shoes were too new so he had decided to go barefoot much to Steve’s objections.   
Sneaking out they sneaked to Michael’s house and leading the happy but dirty dog they wound up on the train station begging every sir and Madame for a coin or two. No one seemed to notice the well fed dog, Bucky’s styled hair or the expensive leather pouch (Mrs Barnes Coach drawstring pouch) that they stored their money in. All people saw were two boys, one without shoes and one who looked alarmingly small in his oversized clothes. By the end of the day they had collected 30 pounds.   
A week went by and they were finally at the zoo. Both boys marvelled at the lions and tigers and bears but they both thought begging for money had been the best part of it. Bucky especially had fondly remembered Steve hugging him afterwards, that and the way his feet had been rubbed back to warmth.


	3. 'I am gay'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom!!!!!!! yea they are gay.

Go to the fucking prom Steve, I’ll fucking pay for your fucking ass’  
‘Well fucking no Bucky’  
‘Well fucking why you fucking punk’  
‘LANGUAGE BOYS!!’  
‘Sorry Mrs Barnes’   
‘You fucking punk ass retard’ Bucky mouthed.  
‘You’ve got Amanda’  
‘And you have Ellie, you already asked her and she said yes, I put a lot of effort into that’  
‘Well thanks for your help but like I said I got other things to do, it’s not money I’m worried about, got a job now remember?’  
Bucky looked murderous. He had spent the past week trying to pry open Steve’s ‘other things to do’ but he had had no success. He had planned the prom night. They would leave halfway, go to that park with the swings and Bucky would tell Steve about his feelings then if all went well they would spend the night on the swings or maybe even back at his house or even at a club- a gay bar, the thought of it already sounded so lewd, so exciting, if nothing went well he could always go back to Amanda, pretend all was sound and once school was over he would never to talk to Steve again. His feelings were too fucked up. It was a ride or die confession.   
‘You good there Bucky?’  
‘I want to kill you’  
‘I know prom is big but come on, you’ve dragged me too your parties before and all I do is sit in the corner and drag your drunkness home’  
‘Tell me what you’re doing then’  
‘Studying’   
‘Bullshit, exams over, you’ve got months till college’  
‘Why you wanna know so badly’ there was a twinge of annoyance to Steve’s voice, maybe even anger. Bucky certainly interpreted it that way.   
‘I’ve saved your ass so many times by knowing where you were Steve’  
The sharp edge in his voice gave Steve a new sense of alertness. Bucky was serious. He debated telling Bucky right then, ‘I’m spending prom night with Robert’ no, he couldn’t say that.   
‘So you’ve made up your mind? No prom?’ the edge in his voice was gone now, it was unsettlingly raspy.   
‘I’m sorry’ the air suddenly seemed thicker and Steve found himself unable to look at his friend, something in his gut told him it was time to leave.


	4. spoons and snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little sad. Steve's mum is dead

A cold draught blew into the small apartment through the gap between the door and the hard wood floor. Steve felt the cold first, it had blown into his couch and then the cold air had gone through his blankets chilling his already shivering body. Bucky felt it next, his foot retracted back into his quilt. His mind slowly flew to Steve who was on the couch next door, Steve with his thin blanket and fragile health. He swung his foot over his bed, agile for someone who had been half asleep and slowly he made his way through the dark towards Steve.   
‘Hey, you awake?’  
‘Yea’  
‘You should take the bed Steve, and the quilt’  
‘Don’t worry’  
‘Your mums going to haunt me if I don’t give em to you’  
Sitting up Steve could barely see Bucky in the dark. The comforting voice was coming from a hulking black mass in the doorway. That black mass came closer until its face was visible, 2 days’ worth of stubble and tired eyes. Bucky sat down next to him touching his stone cold arm.   
‘C’mon, just for tonight’  
Steve debates this, throughout their childhood there had always been mini debates, Bucky offering kindness and Steve declining, most of the time Bucky won out but this was no trivial token of kindness. He had been staying in Bucky’s apartment for almost three months now and he paid much less than half the living costs. He barely even cooked or cleaned. To take his bed on the coldest night seemed to be asking too much.  
Whilst Steve was contemplating Bucky had managed to pull him up to his feet without him even realising it. He was about to protest but he felt the heaviness in his bones, he was aware of how his posture was slumped and how thin his placket was. He let Bucky guide him into the other room. As soon as his back hit the still warm mattress he felt guilty. Bucky had been tired too, looking down Steve realised he was still holding on to his thin blanket. ‘Selfish’ the word flashed through his mind. He heard his Bucky sigh loudly and the next thing he knew he was cold again. The quilt had been lifted and thrown onto the chair next to him; his own scraggly blanket was being taken from his hands and laid over him. That wasn’t too surprising but then he felt the heavy quilt on his body. He was vaguely aware that he had two blankets. Bucky was backing towards the door. The bed suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable, a little too big for someone who had slept on a couch for the past few months.   
‘Can you stay?’ the chair creaked as it supported Bucky’s weight. With all his effort Steve rolled over as to only occupy the further edge of the bed. Bucky eyed the empty space and Steve turned again this time to face the wall. Relief ran through him as he felt the bed sink under a new, heavier weight. He smiled as he felt the light tugging of the blankets. He turned quickly to face Bucky, whose eyes were wide open, staring at him. Steve didn’t flinch or look away this time, he looked right back into those black pools and those black pools stared right back. Bigger, warmer hands closed around his own.  
‘Is this ok?’  
‘It’s perfect’


	5. the worst sort of spooning

The Winter Soldier curled up on the stiff bed, his pillow between his arms. His were legs brought up effectively spooning the grey pillow.  
‘You can’t do anything about that? He looks pathetic’  
The German doctor laughed ‘He put down 12 men today, pathetic is a slight understatement’


	6. im sorry this isnt an actual chapter

So first off, i really enjoyed writitng this, never thought I'd post it since it is my first real work of writing and fanfic,   
\- so what are previews? I've been posting without them thus far  
\- comments?  
\- i hoped you enjoyed reading them as much as i did :)


End file.
